


Inter-Service Cooperation

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Operation Imothep [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, set sometime between Foxglove Summer and the Hanging Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: I called Inspector Pollock at the DPS. 'She's got a line into the secure net,' I said. 'Or access to someone with access privileges.'Ben Aaronovitch - Foxglove SummerIt doesn't take that long for Pollock's team at the Department of Professional Standards to find Lesley's access, and from there the request form for it, and who signed it.





	Inter-Service Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Courtesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189260) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> _Not that we really were undercover police officers, because UC operations are subject to strict guidelines and operational oversight by senior officers._  
>  Ben Aaronovitch - Broken Homes
> 
> There is another quote somewhere saying that the DPS are less enthusiastic to search for Lesley and Peter hopes it's them losing interest rather than them not being professional. Common Courtesy, Ch.6 of Sixthlight's Mostly Ceremonial. _"I didn’t even get called in to face the thumbscrews the next day, which means DPS is either sick of the whole thing or getting slack. On a professional level, I do hope it’s the former. "_ Thank you Zoya1416 for finding it for me!

It was a somewhat irate William Pollock who asked access to DCI Alexander Seawoll's office that afternoon.

  
He strode in without a word and slapped down a file on the desk, right in front of the officer. It was the form PC Lesley May's had filled for network access privileges. Of course, Seawoll's own signature was right at the bottom.

  
"Operation Imothep." Seawoll said calmly. "She needed new access codes."

  
Inspector Pollock tried to remain calm despite his visible anger. "And would it have bothered you to warn us?! What about the hours we put in, investigating her colleagues! You wasted our time and resources!!"

  
Seawoll's voice was icy as he answered. "I most certainly did not. PC May suspected ties between the Folly and the Faceless Man's organisation. Those might be historical remains of the previous system, but Lesley May's contacts AND hierarchy at the Folly needed to be investigated."

  
Considering this, Inspector Pollock's argument abruptly died down. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to support the cost?" He asked tentatively after a while.

  
Seawoll actually grinned. "I tell you what. Why don't you link your Operation Carthorse with ours..." He made a theatrical pause. "And maybe when it all goes down, we can pass it of as a Falcon operation."

  
Both men exchanged a smile that was both full of mutual understanding and entirely predatory.


End file.
